Secrets & Lies
by PriiincessaKate
Summary: One Shot: Alex knows Rosalina's dark secret! Rosalina knows Alex's dark secret! It's check mate. Will Alex confess all to Nat? Or will he keep quiet?


"How could you?!" Alex asked.

"I…I…" Rosalina exclaimed pulling herself away from Bobby Love.

"You're going out with Nat! He's a phoney!" Alex shouted.

"She just can't resist the Bobby charm!" Bobby laughed.

"Shut up!" Rosalina said giving him a hard nudge.

Alex shook his head. How could she after last time?

"Alex you can't tell Nat!" Rosalina said sternly.

"Of course I am! He has a right to know what his precious girlfriends up too!" Alex angrily shouted.

"If you tell Nat I'll tell him your back on the Lemon Lime soda!" She hissed.

Alex gasped.

"You wouldn't!" He cried.

"I will if you tell him about me and Bobby." She sneered.

Bobby smiled.

"I believe this is check mate little Alex!" He said in his stupid fake English accent. "Now run along!" He signalled Alex the door.

Alex sighed and left. He didn't know what to do.

He was utterly lost.

"Meet me here later around sixish ok?" Rosalina told Bobby.

"Sure baby!" He said before giving her a peck on the cheek.

The rest of the day went smoothly for Rosalina. She laughed, joked and kissed Nat, being his little angel whilst Alex sat there gritting his teeth.

They rehearsed a few songs before wrapping up the day.

"You coming to get a smoothie?" Nat asked Rosalina as everyone got ready to head out the door.

"Umm…I was just going to hang here for a while. You know, have some alone time." She replied.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Nat asked curiously.

"No, no! It fine, I'll be down in a bit. Save me a smoothie!" She smiled.

Everything was going her way.

"Oh ok! See you later then!" He said giving her kiss.

Alex scowled at her before following Nat out the door. As soon as they had gone Rosalina double checked to see if it was safe.

"You can come out now!" She laughed.

Bobby emerged from his secret hiding place.

"Finally! A chance for us too be alone!" He purred. "How about some music?" He said grabbing the remote and pressing play.

The song Rosalina came for the speakers.

"I feel naughty. This was the first song Nat ever wrote for me" She giggled before grabbing Bobby and pressing her lips against his.

It was heaven. Not quite as good as Nat's but good enough for her. As long as Nat never found out she could have the best of both worlds.

"You went to live your life  
But why'd you have to go  
You're my only love  
My only never ending love  
Rosalina  
Rosalina"

The music suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

"Not interrupting am I?"

They both turned around.

"Nat!" Rosalina said in shock.

"Hey! Can anyone join in or is this private?" Nat asked calmly almost as though he meant it.

"What?" Rosalina said with a slight tremble in her voice.

"That's called sarcasm." Nat shouted.

"Nat I'm so sorry! It was a one off! I promise!" Rosalina wept, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I don't care that you're kissing him! I've known for a long time! You want to know what really hurts though? What really hurts is that you'd kiss him whilst Rosalina was playing. That song is too good to be wasted on that" He laughed pointing at Bobby. "You didn't care that you might be hurting me did you? Well it doesn't really matter. I gave you loads of chances to tell me but you wouldn't so your welcome to him."

He shook his head and walked out the studio.

"Nat! NAT! Please!" Rosalina cried falling to the ground as the door slammed shut.

Outside Nat found Alex.

"Now let's sort out this drinking problem!" Nat said putting his arm around Alex.

Alex couldn't believe he knew about Rosalina and his lemon lime soda problem before he told him!

"Nat I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away!" He said looking at the floor.

"What matters is you did tell me! You can trust me with anything Alex, you know that!" Nat said.

"I think I'm in love with Juanita!" Alex confessed.

Nat smiled. "And I think I'm in love with Kristina!" He replied.

Both brothers laughed and continued walking home.


End file.
